Entre cerf et loup
by DeyRocks
Summary: Elle savait. Oui, Lily Evans connaissait tout de James Potter. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce jour. LEJP LERL


Elle savait. Oui, oui, elle savait. Lily Evans connaissait tout de James Potter : son air arrogant, ses cheveux en bataille, son attitude désinvolte, son sourire charmeur, son assurance prétentieuse. Même qu'après six ans d'observation, elle commençait à être une experte en la matière.

Bien sûr, Lily ne regardait pas James Potter parce qu'elle était en admiration devant lui, comme tant d'autres adolescentes de Poudlard; non, si elle lui portait tant d'attention, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à le comprendre. Comment un garçon pouvait-il s'amuser à briser tant de cœurs? Mais la principale raison qui la poussait à l'observer était l'un de ses meilleurs amis : Remus Lupin. Il était dix fois plus mystérieux, cent fois plus respectueux et mille fois plus attirant que James à ses yeux.

Toutefois, la jeune sorcière n'arrivait pas à le cerner lui non plus. Que diable faisait-il à traîner avec Black, Potter et Pettigrow ? Pourquoi faisait-il partie des maraudeurs, lui qui était si réfléchi? Bien sûr, elle devait avouer qu'il avait tout de même un sens de l'humour assez craquant. Selon Lily, c'était Remus qui empêchait les autres maraudeurs de dépasser les bornes.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, attendant que son réveil sonne. Elle s'était réveillée tôt et tentait de se rendormir de peine et de misère. C'est de cette façon qu'elle en était venue à penser aux maraudeurs, à James Potter le bourreau des cœurs et à Remus Lupin, l'élu du sien. Elle avait toujours eu un penchant pour lui, mais il était de nature plutôt discrète et s'arrangeait pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec une fille. Lily avait cru comprendre que les autres maraudeurs, en particulier Sirius, le taquinaient souvent à cause de cette attitude renfermée. Lorsque le célèbre quatuor faisait des blagues, il était toujours le cerveau derrière l'opération; Sirius et James récoltaient les lauriers à sa place et il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait de bons résultats scolaires et sauvait souvent la vie de ses amis en corrigeant leurs devoirs. Pour Lily, c'était l'homme idéal : drôle, gentil, discret, mignon, humble et préfet par-dessus le marché!

La sonnerie de son cadran la tira de ses rêveries. Elle sortir du lit en vitesse, déjà bien réveillée, enfila son uniforme, passa un coup de brosse dans ses longs cheveux roux et descendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle y vit Remus, toujours prêt à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner en même temps qu'elle.

-Salut Remus! Comment tu vas?

Il répondit brièvement comme à tous les matins :

-Bien, bien. Et toi Lily ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

Il esquissa un sourire désolé.

-Ce n'est rien ! Alors, on va manger ? proposa-t-elle.

Ils prirent donc le chemin de la Grande Salle, en parlant peu, comme à chaque jour. Lily appréciait ces moments passés avec le jeune homme. Il paraissait un peu mal à l'aise, mais elle trouvait ça plutôt mignon. Habituellement, arrivés aux portes du réfectoire, ils se séparaient, Remus allant rejoindre les maraudeurs, Lily s'asseyant un peu plus loin. Mais ce matin-là ce fut différent. James Potter se leva et cria :

-Eh Lily-jolie, tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

-Tu rêves Potter !

Elle jeta un regard suppliant à Remus pour qu'il fasse taire son meilleur ami mais à sa grande surprise il lui dit :

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous? Tu ne mangerais pas seule pour une fois.

Il sourit timidement, achevant ainsi l'adolescente qui consentit finalement à le suivre. Remus fit le tour de la table pour s'asseoir à côté de James tandis qu'elle s'asseyait devant lui. Elle se servit une petite portion et commença à manger. Durant tout le déjeuner, elle essaya d'engager la conversation avec Remus; mais chaque fois qu'elle tentait de placer un mot, James l'interrompait avec des répliques du genre : « Eh Lily, tu devrais manger avec nous plus souvent! On pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaître – si tu vois ce que je veux dire…» ou bien « Tu sais que tu es la plus jolie fille de tout Poudlard? Un peu coincée mais je pourrais t'aider sur ce point. » ou encore « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir comme ça? La gêne … le désir? ». Elle était si frustrée par son attitude macho qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas encore giflé. Si il y avait une chose que Lily Evans détestait, c'était bien qu'on la prenne à la légère et comme n'importe quelle fille facile.

Elle avala rapidement le reste de son petit déjeuner et se leva brusquement.

-À plus tard Remus !

Elle tourna les talons et James l'interpella :

-Où tu vas comme ça Lily-jolie?

-À la bibliothèque, mentit-elle; s'il y avait un endroit où Potter ne risquait pas de la suivre, c'était bien là.

-Attends-moi, je te suis. J'ai un devoir de métamorphose à terminer.

-Potter, je suis _très_ pressée. Au revoir Remus !

Elle sortit en vitesse de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles. Celles-ci étaient vides et Lily en profita pour souffler un peu. Lentement, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Étaient-ce des larmes de fatigue ? Était-elle exaspérée par l'attitude de Potter? Était-ce la déception de ne pas avoir pu parler à Remus? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

-Saleté de Potter… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Puis soudain, une idée machiavélique illumina son esprit. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. Elle essuya ses yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu, lui donnant un air plus sauvage. Puis, elle se lança un sort de maquillage trouvé dans un vieux numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Elle ricana. Le battre à son propre jeu, c'était la meilleure idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eue.

-Tu verras que ce jeu-là peut se jouer à deux, Jamesie.

La jeune fille sortit des toilettes et retourna à la tour des Gryffondors chercher son nécessaire à potions. Elle croisa James dans la salle commune.

-Ah, Lily, te voilà enfin ! Comme ça, il paraît que tu fuis mon charme ravageur?

Elle lui jeta un regard provocateur et passa devant lui sans lui adresser la parole et rejoignit directement Remus qui sortait du dortoir des garçons. Elle s'agrippa à son bras et dit sur un ton séducteur: 

-Tu viens Rem', il ne faudrait pas être en retard en potions. S'il fallait qu'on rencontre un _obstacle _en chemin…

Elle renvoya sa longue chevelure par-dessus son épaule et entraîna l'adolescent dans l'étroit passage vers le corridor. Celui-ci paraissait troublé et semblait ne rien comprendre.

-Mais enfin Lily, à quoi tu joues? Cette attitude ne te ressemble pas…

-À rien voyons, répondit-elle, désinvolte.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et agrippa la main du jeune homme.

-Suis-moi…

Elle l'attira dans un couloir désert et l'adossa contre un mur. Puis, elle passa délicatement ses bras autour de son cou et approcha son visage du sien.

-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu …

Mais la bouche de la jeune fille sur la sienne l'empêcha de terminer sa question. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, taquinant sa langue de la sienne, caressant ses lèves. Trop abasourdi, il ne répondit pas à son baiser. Elle se dégagea de lui et il réussit enfin à articuler :

-Enfin Lily… je… ce… je crois qu'il y a un malentendu.

-Non Remus, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

-Lily…je…je ne suis pas amoureux de toi…

-Quoi … Tu…

-Il y a… Il y a Corned…je veux dire James. Je ne peux pas…

-Saleté de Potter…

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Lily courut jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande qu'elle avait découverte en suivant les maraudeurs en quatrième année. Elle passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et une porte apparut sur le mur opposé. Elle entra dans la pièce qui s'était transformée en salle de détente, avec un canapé moelleux, des dizaines de coussins immenses, une boîte à musique douce et quelques douceurs sucrées. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans lequel elle s'enfonça comme dans de la guimauve. Elle ne pleurait plus beaucoup, mais son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Si bien qu'elle se rendit compte qu'en fait… elle n'avait pas mal. Le fait que Remus l'ait rejetée ne la blessait pas, ne la peinait pas vraiment. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait mentionné James, elle s'était enragée. Mais… était-ce vraiment de la rage?

-Eh merde Cornedrue! Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'on fiche ici, à la fin ?

-Patmol, vas-t'en si tu ne veux pas rester, je m'en balance!

-Fallait le dire!

-M'enfin, je plaisantais…

-C'est ça, salut!

-Sirius ! Rôh, ça va j'ai compris… On se retrouve pour dîner, ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Sirius qui était déjà loin.

Lily sursauta en entendant les deux adolescents crier de l'autre côté du mur. Leur dispute fit naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille…sourire qui disparut aussitôt qu'elle se rendit compte que James était au courant qu'elle se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande. Pourquoi était-il venu ici? C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir. Elle étira une de ses jambes engourdies, faisant ainsi tomber une lampe décorative sur le sol, provocant un incroyable vacarme. Elle retint son souffle, espérant que Potter ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Mais c'était peine perdue, de grands coups résonnèrent aussitôt sur le mur du couloir.

-Evans! Je sais que tu es là et que tu meures d'envie de revoir mon beau visage. Allez, sors et viens voir Jamesie.

-Dégage Potter!

-Oh, c'est qu'elle est farouche la Lily-jolie.

-Cesse de m'apeller comme ça, tu veux?

-Non.

-Comment?

-Non, je ne veux pas.

-Potter, tu te tires ou je te le fais regretter amèrement. Laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas envie de te voir!

-Evans, je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu n'étais pas venue en cours, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes…Deviendrais-tu libertine, Lily-coquine?

Là, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

-Garde tes sous-entendus pour toi et vas rejoindre tes copains, d'accord?

Un long silence suivit sa réplique cinglante. Quand elle crut que Potter était enfin parti, Lily laissa échapper un bruyant soupir. Elle l'entendit alors murmurer d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas :

-Lily, tu ne vas pas bien, je le sais. Laisse-moi entrer, s'il-te-plaît.

-Jamais.

Mais son ton, bien que dur, n'était pas aussi convaincant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

-C'est à cause de Remus, c'est ça?

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi, le célèbre James Potter ? Le nargua-t-elle au travers du mur.

-Tout…

Lily fut vraiment troublée par sa réponse. Plus de ton séducteur, plus de sous-entendus, plus d'assurance indéfectible. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait ouvert la porte seulement quand James entra. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle le jaugea un moment de ses yeux rougis et s'écarta finalement pour le laisser passer. Il se dirigea vers le canapé qu'elle occupait un instant plus tôt et s'y assit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit un coussin, joua avec un moment avant de le reposer et fixa son regard au sol en soupirant. Il prit enfin la parole, d'un ton beaucoup moins assuré qu'à l'habitude :

-Écoute Lily… Je – comment dire ?- je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile entre nous. En fait, la plupart du temps, je suis un vrai crétin avec les filles.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Laissa-t-elle échapper sans le vouloir.

-Evans! C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de te parler comme je le fais, n'en rajoute pas!

Lily était estomaquée. Est-ce que James _la grosse tête _ Potter venait de lui avouer qu'il avait de la difficulté à lui parler à elle, Lily Evans, une _fille _? Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le jeune homme profita de sa surprise pour continuer.

-Je disais, que même si ce n'est pas la Sainte Paix entre nous, tu es quelqu'un de bien, de très bien même.

Lily sentit avec étonnement son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Et que…ça m'inquiète, en quelque sorte, de te voir comme ça. Je voulais juste que tu saches que Remus ne t'as pas rejetée à cause de ce que tu es, mais bien à cause de ce qu'il est. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, ajouta-t-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur. Mais tu sais… j'ai remarqué, au cours des années, que tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et… si… enfin tu comprends… si jamais tu avais besoin de moi, je suis là.

-James je t'avertis, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te foutre de ma gueule!

-Non Lily. Je suis… tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, dit-il en levant le regard vers elle. Tu es une fille super. Dommage que si peu de gens le voient…

-James, à combien de filles as-tu dit ça?

-Pour être franc, des dizaines.

Elle se sentit bouillonner, il ne changerait donc jamais! Elle l'entendit se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Puis il dit d'une voix basse, presqu'en un murmure en lui prenant la main:

-Mais tu es la première à qui je le dis sincèrement.

À ce moment-là, elle ne savait plus rien. Lily Evans ne connaissait absolument rien de James Potter : son air angélique, son regard tendre, sa maturité impressionnante, son sourire timide et sa nervosité attendrissante. Après six ans d'observation, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être si aveugle. Elle plongea dans ses yeux doux, incapable de prononcer une seule parole.

-Je n'écoute probablement pas souvent en classe, je coule peut-être souvent mes examens de potions, je ne suis assurément pas préfet et certainement pas l'adolescent le plus intelligent de ma promotion. Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais et dont je vais me souvenir toute ma vie, c'est à quel point Lily Evans était merveilleuse. Comment son sourire illuminait mes journées, combien d'heures j'ai passé à admirer les mille reflets de sa chevelure rousse et quel effet son regard émeraude avait sur moi. En bref, à quel point j'étais amoureux d'elle…

Elle voulut protester, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire des choses si belles pour lui briser le cœur ensuite. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Au contraire, sa tête se pencha tout naturellement vers la droite et son visage s'avança vers celui de James tandis que ses paupières se fermaient délicatement. Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent enfin celles du jeune homme, ce fut une explosion de bonheur et tout devint clair. Ce n'était pas Remus qu'elle aimait, c'était James, avec sa grosse tête, son air arrogant et son assurance prétentieuse. Il referma ses bras sur elle et l'enlaça tendrement. C'est à ce moment que Lily Evans comprit que si elle avait observé James pendant six ans de sa vie, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne le comprenait pas, ce n'était pas à cause de son meilleur ami, mais bien parce qu'il la fascinait.


End file.
